Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reductions in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. A number of components such as latches often utilized to facilitate realization of many of these advantageous results. Latches are typically used to facilitate orderly data flow in electronic circuits. However, using traditional flip flop latches often involve tradeoffs that can amount to significant impacts given the prolific use of numerous latches in many applications.
While traditional flip flop latches may provide flow coordination, there are a number of issues that often arise in conventional flip flop latch systems. For example, traditional flip flop latches often involve timing penalties that tend to become even more burdensome as the operating frequencies of various systems increase. Traditional flip flop latches also often involve racing issues, Vmin limitations issues, and power consumption issues. For example, glitching input data can result in unnecessary active power consumption during clock “low” transitions.